


A Price To Pay

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Miraculous, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gem Fusion, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Faced with the outcome of Ladybug dying in his arms, Adrien has to make a decision.Too bad he forgot the consequences of a Wish.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	A Price To Pay

Ladybug ran, her earrings signalling that she had less than a minute before she transformed back. Leaves crunched beneath her feet. Wind blew through her tresses. Her breaths came out ragged and strained.

All of a sudden, a cane made contact with her head, pushing her backwards onto the ground. The force knocked her out cold, her body limp on the ground.

Chat Noir witnessed the hit, and charged at Hawk Moth. He extended his baton, hitting the cane out of Hawk Moth's hand, and kicked him in the stomach.

The villain clutched his injury, and watched as Chat inched closer to Ladybug. He kneeled down, and whispered, "L-Ladybug?"

There was no answer.

"Ladybug?" Chat repeated again, only to be greeted with the same, eerie silence, the only noise the breeze rustling nearby trees.

"Open your eyes, please!" His voice cracked at the end, as he placed her head on his lap.

Hawk Moth didn't move, he just stared. A beep cut through the tense air, as a pink glow shone off of Ladybug.

Chat covered his eyes, and when he squinted them open, was met with the sight of his classmate, with blood pouring from a wound. It was on her head, and the liquid gushed down her left eye, reaching as far as her neck.

He gasped, and let the discovery sink in. Marinette was his partner. The one he loved and would risk his life for.

Another beep resonated, and a purple glow surrounded Hawk Moth, as he detransformed into Gabriel Agreste. He was as still as a statue, still digesting that the heroine of Paris was none other than the girl who'd won his fashion competition.

Blood stained the claws on his fingers, as Chat placed his head in his hands. It smeared on his hair and skin, the faint metallic smell of it filling his nostrils.

Chat Noir glanced up, making eye contact with Gabriel. Tears fell from the villain's eyes, as he realised that his selfish desires had cost an innocent girl her life.

"Father?" Chat questioned, "H-How could you?"

A look of shock occupied Gabriel's face. Only one person referred to him as 'Father'.

"A-Adrien?"

Instead of an answer, Chat gave him a cold glare, making shivers travel up the man's spine. The expression reminded him of himself after his wife had disappeared, where he soon after began his quest to collect the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.

Adrien glanced back at his Lady, where her eyes were glued shut, and her breaths began to slow down. He fingered her ear, where one of her earrings were.

He was blinded by shock and rage, as he removed her jewelry, and held them in his palm. A pink light flew from the miraculous, and a kwami appeared beside Chat.

"Chat Noir, wait!" she warned, yet he paid no attention. His fingers had a mind of their own, as he clipped the earrings on his ears, and gave one last look at Marinette.

Gabriel watched as a blinding white light was created from the combination of the two most powerful miraculous, as his own son had completed what he had wanted to for so long.

A figure clad in purple emerged, holding the girl on the brink of death in his arms. She blissfully slept, unaware of the powerful being cradling her to his chest.

His identity was concealed with a purple mask, as his messy blonde hair covered his ears. The ends of his fingers were sharp and pointed, however he avoided piercing the girl's freckled skin.

Gold lines intricately patterned his suit, and highlighted his defined muscles, no doubt bigger from both miraculous' power. He leaned his head on Marinette's, almost revelling in the touch.

"I can make every wish come true, huh?" Adrien murmured, in an almost teasing tone. A smirk played on his lips, as his pointed teeth gleamed in the light.

Kneeling down, he gently placed Marinette on the soft terrain, and said, "Wait here, M'Lady."

She didn't respond, the hot breaths from her mouth slowly fading away. His feet levitated off of the ground, as he rose higher and higher into the sky.

Adrien opened his eyes, the entire white of them a bright gold, as he looked up. His surroundings disappeared, as his whole vision was flooded with a yellow gleam. All noise melted away, replaced by his steady breathing, and the blood rushing to his ears.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open, as she began to study her surroundings. It took a few seconds for everything to stop going in and out of focus, and when it did, she saw that she was in a forest. Leaves were scattered all over the ground, blowing in the faint breeze.

She sat up, trying to remember how she had ended up here. Her last memory was running away from Hawk Moth, trying to find a safe place to transform back, after using her Lucky Charm.

"Ugh, my head..." she complained, massaging it with her hand in an attempt to lessen the painful throbbing. A gold light formed over the open wound, healing the damage, and cleaning the blood now dried on her face.

"Marinette..." she heard a faint voice murmur in disbelief, as footsteps neared towards her. Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her up so that she was standing. The figure had bright blonde hair, and a purple costume decorated with gold patterns.

They squeezed her tightly, and leaned their head on hers before she could question who they were. A bright gold flash blinded her, as the previously purple arms were now covered by a grey jacket.

The person pulled back, making Marinette realise that it was, in fact, her crush, Adrien Agreste.

"A-Adrien?" she stammered, looking at him with a bewildered expression, "W-What are we doing here?"

He chuckled at her stuttering, and exclaimed, "Don't worry M'Lady, I'll explain later!"

Adrien embraced Ladybug in his arms again, as he placed his head on her shoulder. That was when he opened his eyes, and saw the body of a man sprawled on the ground.

Marinette noticed his breath hitch, and turned around, only to see Gabriel Agreste lying motionless. She ran up to him, as did Adrien, as they both checked for any sign of life.

Gabriel's eyes were closed, and his chest didn't rise or fall. Tears welled up in Adrien's eyes, as he remembered his wish. To bring back his Lady.

The universe had to of course balance out what he had done, and it did by taking away someone else he was close to. It just so happened that it was his father.

Marinette and Adrien sat in silence together, Adrien mourning his father's death, and Marinette wondering what on Earth had happened when she was unconscious.

_**'Due to the universe needing to maintain a state of balance, there is a reaction to every wish granted. If someone wishes for something, then that thing will be lost from another person.'** _

The wind blew strongly against the couple, as they stood with their umbrellas in the cemetery. Marinette's hair was braided, her plait flat against her right shoulder. She was wearing a plain black dress, along with black leggings and flats. Beside her, Adrien adorned a black suit, with a dark green tie.

All that was heard was the wind whistling through the leaves on trees, and raindrops falling from the sky. Marinette held an umbrella over the both of them, as Adrien stared at the grave in front of him.

Gabriel Agreste was buried underneath them, and it was all because of him. He didn't regret his decision, but he couldn't shake off that it was his fault that his father was gone in the first place. He sunk to his knees, not caring if the mud stained them.

A sob tore through his chest, as he remembered the best memories with his father- mainly with his mother. All three of them playing in their garden, his father telling him a bedtime story, going to a theme park together...

Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face, as he clenched his fists in silent anger. Out of all people, why did Hawk Moth have to be Gabriel Agreste?

As he wallowed in his own self pity, a hand gripped his shoulder, in a reassuring way. He turned around to see his fiancee, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Marinette pulled him into a tight hug, and rubbed soothing circles on his back. She let him cry it all out, and didn't care if she got soaked by the rain, or his tears.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" he hiccuped, his breathing rigid and uneven.

"It's okay," she whispered reassuringly, "Just let it all out..."

He complied, albeit without even being told to, letting the tears flow until he had none left.

"I-I'm so sorry, father..."

Marinette held the hand which adorned his miraculous, and embraced Adrien again, the umbrella left unattended to in the rain.


End file.
